Living the Life of a Female Host
by Rubii-nya-chan99
Summary: Two friends travel to a new school, meet new friends... and break teacups. xD Filled with humor, romance, and fun, follow Rin and Maya on their adventure with the Host Club as the first two female hosts... EVER. TamakixHaruhi, KyoyaxOC and HikaruxOC (Please read and comment to give me a better title... I'm at a loss.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. Here's something I'm trying... I don't know if it'll work out. xD Still, I hope you like it! Read on, my friends... read on...**

* * *

The early sun shone through the glass doors as I took my first step into Ouran Academy, a school for the filthy rich. Only I WASN'T filthy rich. In fact, my family barely had enough money to pay for the uniform I was wearing, no matter how hideous it was. The girls uniform was a long, scratchy, horrifying yellow dress, white tights, and to tie it all together, penny loafers.  
Too small penny loafers that pinched at my feet. I knew that by the end of the day, my feet would be so sore and raw that I wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week.

My shoulder length black hair skimmed my shoulders and I tried to find a quiet place. I walked down a long, massive hallway with loads of girls and guys chatting it up. I tried to look as innocent as possible, and as discrete as I could. I didn't make eye contact with anyone and gripped the sides of my dress.

Rich people. Eugh. Downright jerks, if you ask me. I haven't met one wealthy person who hasn't turned out to be a complete idiot. Mostly girls, I'll admit, but the guys are equally guilty. Alot of them think you can win a girl over by just giving her expensive things, or temping her with money. Talk about sexist..

Oh, wait. I haven't introduced myself at all! Where ARE my manners? Sorry. My names Rin Akiyama, and I'm a first year at Ouran Academy. I'm coming in halfway through the year, and trust me. That's never fun. Due to my high academic scores, I was recommended transferring to this school. . I was so excited when I got my letter of acceptance, but now I'm not so sure coming here was a good idea...

"Rin!" A familiar voice called out from behind me. I turned around quickly, a smile tugging on my lips. Thank God, someone I knew...

"Maya!" I grinned and let out a huge sigh of relief. "You got accepted too?!"

Maya nodded excitedly, her dark brown eyes glittering. She had mentioned something about a scholarship as well earlier on in the month, when I had told her about mine. "Yeah! I had no idea that you were here! Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were sisters!" she playfully jabbed my side and I laughed. Two years before, in middle school, we had joked around, calling ourselves siblings.

"I dunno..."

She sighed and pushed her golden bangs out of her face. "Anyways, you're here now!"  
I nodded excitedly. "Where are you heading off too?!"

"I'm TRYING to find somewhere quiet..." She sighed unhappily and continued, "it seems like this place is a circus. I even saw a bunch of guys flirting with girls in the other room."  
"Really?"

She nodded. "Ridiculous, right?"

I laughed and hopped from foot to foot, wishing that I could take off the stupid shoes. I looks so out of place in my uniform, my night black hair and bright blue eyes with the yellow and white. Maggie, however, looked perfectly normal. Her blond hair matched perfectly with the color of the dress, lucky idiot... "Do you hate these uniforms as much as I do?"

She shrugged, "I don't think they're all that bad."

"Because you look good in yours."

"I do not!"

"Yeah huh! You look good in everything..." I grumbled. She rolled her eyes and looked around. "Maybe those guys are out by now. The flirting ones..."

I shrugged and hope from foot to foot, trying to contain my nervous energy. "Yeah, let's go see. I wunna see arouuunndddd!"

"Your such a kid..." she pointed toward a large set of doors and started to walk casually towards them. "Come on..."

"Oh! Yeah yeah yeah!" I grinned and hopped after her, stumbling into the doorway.  
Of course, being my clumsy self, I hit one foot on the other and fell face first, crashing into the person in front of me.

* * *

**So, there it was. I hope you enjoyed it! I would greatly appreciate any comments and/or idea's. So... please comment. Please? Arigato, reader-san's! :3**

**-Rubii-nya-chan99**


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Teacups and hosts

**Hey there all you anime freaks! :D I present with you chapter two... I hope you likee! Now, read on... if you dare...**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

I went flying as I fell forward and hit the person in front of me with such a force, that it knocked us both down. I subconsciously felt something like a tea cup smash in between us, and I shut my eyes tightly. "Sorry! Oh my goodness... I'm so so so sorry..." I slowly opened one of my eyes and went dark red as I realized I fell on a guy. I was lying on top of him, my hands on either side of his head. To make it worse, that boy had landed in another guy who looked... Exactly like him. Assuming they were twins, I jumped back and wiped the blush away, trying to look as normal as possible, I suddenly felt something wet on my chest, and realized that a tea cup now laid in pieces on the ground. The tea, however, had spilt all over me. "Dang..."

"Ah, Hikaru! Get up!" A higher pitched voice came from under the boy I landed on, whose name was apparently Hikaru.

"Sorry Karou..." he said, helping the boy up. He then grabbed the Karou boy around the waist and pulled him close, their lips inches from each other. "You didn't seem to mind me laying on you before..."

"Hikaru!..." Karou blushed and looked away.

Maya and I felt totally disgusted. "You landed on a homo..."

"You think I knew that?! I didn't mean to!" I furiously tried to wipe away the tea stain on my chest, which was a dark brown. Maybe it wasn't tea... Oh God I prayed it wasn't coffee.  
A bunch of girls screamed at the gay scene, hearts and doves flooding out of their bodies.

"EEEEEE!"

"They like this?..."

"Apparently so..."

The two boys broke from their embrace and slid over to me, and I realized that they were exact mirror images of each other. "What were you doing?" they said in unison.  
"I said I was sorry!" I said. "I didn't mean to trip..."  
"Well next time-" Hikaru smirked.

"Watch your step." Karou finished.

"She wasn't trying to fall, you know." Maya snorted, crossing her arms. "Next time, try not to spill tea all over her!"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't have gotten tea all over herself if she hadn't have tripped!"

"HIKARU! KAROU! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Called a blond boy from behind us. The four of is turned around and came face to face with a tall, blond haired pretty boy. He looked overly-worried and was panting dramatically. "What happened?!"

"Wasn't my fault boss!" Hikaru said, holding his hands up. "She tripped..."

"I said I was SORRY!" I snapped, tugging on the hem of my uniform.

The blond boy turned to me, suddenly normal and realized the tea stain on my dress. He tilted my chin up and smiled charmingly. "I'm so sorry, princess... Those boys can be quite mischievous... My name is Tamaki, and yours?"

I went red and jumped backwards for the second time within 5 minutes. "Please don't EVER do that again."

His blue/purple eyes went wide and he went sulking in the corner. "I've been rejected!" he wailed.

Maya sweat dropped and moved beside me. "Err... That was weird. This must be the host club I have been hearing about..."

"What's a... Host club?" I asked, feeling stupid.

The twin boys slipped into my vision and smiled. "A host club is when a group of extremely good looking boys and a lot of money-" One started.

"Entertain the girls of this school with way too much time on their hands!"

Maya slammed a fist into her open palm and smiled. "I know what they're talking about! Oh, I know who they are now..."

"Well, explain to me please because I don't."

Maya's sighed. "That's normal... Well, those two are The Hitschiin twins, Hikaru and Karou. They're really..."

"Devilish?"

"Yes!" She went on, "The blond one I Tamaki Suoh, his fathers the chairman of this school. There are 4 more members of this club, Kyoya Ootori, Honey, Haruhi and Mori..." **(Just go with those. I know its Honey-nanzuka or something but I'm feeling lazy.)** They run a host club, and have girls pay to get flirted with."

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh. "Who would do that?..." I laughed, and then took a look around the room. Almost ally girls were swooning over the 6 boys in the room. "Oh. Like all of them... How did you know this, Maya?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Does it surprise you? Unlike sooommeeeee people, I research things..."

I gave a sheepish smile as the blond Tamaki boy frolicked over to us and did the same thing to Maya that he did to mean not a minute before. "What about you, my sweet? Do you not wish to be my guest?"

Maya's eyes went wide and she took a step backwards, standing beside me. "Oh, Uh, no..." She blushed so red that she had to hide her face.

Tamaki loose horrified. "TWO REJECTIONS?!"

"Take it easy, boss..." the twins stated, holding their hands up.

"Take it easy? TAKE IT EASY?! I HAVE FAILED TO MAKE A WOMAN HAPPY! TWO! WHAT HAVE I DONE WRONG?!"

He sank to the floor and suddenly felt very... Very out of place. I looked over at Maya and saw the same look on her face.

"I think we'll leave now..."

She murmured as both of us slowly slipped out of the room.

"N-No! Don't leave!" Tamaki squealed.

Too late, the both of us were walking as fast as we could down the hallways.

* * *

**Heh, how'd like dat one? I'm extreamly happy to say that I know one person likes this story... :3 Because they liked/favorited it. Heehee! **

**Anyways, hope ya enjoyed chapter two. Please comment, review, and view and share and... eat a cookie. Because cookies are good for the heart and soul and will make you happy. :3**

**See ya in the future!**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting School (Part One)

**Hey there guys! I got bored today and decided to write this for yall. :3 TeeHee... **

**Okay then! I present... Chapter 3 RIN'S POV!**

* * *

Maya and I stopped as the bell rang and echoed across the vast hallways. I paused to catch my breath and leaned against the wall.

"How do people LIKE them?!" Maya exclaimed, hands on her knees. I shrugged, still not able to talk. The bell rang again and Maya straightened up, craving her neck slightly. "We should get to class... Which are you? Call 1A or 2A?"

"2A..." I sighed. "You?"

"1A. Dang! We never seem to have any classes together..."

"Yeah..." I frowned and waved slightly. "See you at lunch!"

"Sure! Bye!" she walked maturely down the hallways and out of my sight. I went the opposite way and soon got to the end of the hallway, hopelessly and utterly lost. "Where IS it?" I mumbled, flopping down on the floor. Just then, someone walked out from a pair of doors beside me. Wait... Where the doors there before?...

"Are you looking for class 2A?" a strange voice said, and I whipped my head around. A small cat puppet was sticking out between the doors; it painted eyes staring at me. I couldn't help but feel a little bit creeped out...

"Y-Yeah, and who are you?" I stuttered out of utter surprise and worry.

A boy, who I was guessing was older than me, stepped out of the doorway and into the shadows. His hair looked a sickly shade of green and he had the oddest gleam in his eyes. "I am Unehito Nekozawa, and this is my cat Belzenef..." the puppet waved its creepy little hand. The boy was wearing someaort of cloak, which made him look dark and sinister, more so than what I thought him to be. "I'm a 3rd year and the head of the Dark Magic club..." he grinned, "What's your name and I'll point you on your way... Belzonef told me all about you... Aren't you looking for classroom 2A?" I nodded slowly. "So, what's your name?"

"R-Rin..." I mumbled. "Now where is the classroom?..."

He pointed behind me. "Right there..."

'Seriously?!' I thought, turning 180 degree's. Sure enough, there it was. "Th-Thanks..."  
"Have fun!..." the cat waved one of his paws and he disappeared into the doorway, the door slamming shut behind him.

That boy was creeeeeepy, but at the moment I didn't pause to think about it. I straightened my dress, adjusted by shoes, and walked hesitantly into the room. The teacher was already talking and I cursed quietly to myself. I kept quiet in the corners, which got me lots of stares and pointed fingers. I scanned the room against all hope that Maya had gotten transferred into this class, but with no such luck. The teacher finally realized that he had a student in the corner and cleared his throat. "Oh yes! We gave a new student. Miss, would you come up and introduce yourself?"

I nodded and rolled my shoulders, walking up to where he motioned too. "My name is Rin Akiyama... I'm 13 years old and... I like... Singing, drawing, anime, manga, cosplay, socks, (only the cool ones) stuffed animals, cheesy jokes, soda, unicorns and kids."

The class and teacher stared at me in awe and I read the board. Apparently, the man's name was Mr. Papiyoko. "So, we heard you lived in America for a while!..." the teacher stuttered, smiling.

I nodded. "Yes, and then we moved back here when I was 8. I live in America for 2 years!"

"What was it like?" A student asked, raising his hand.

"A lot like Japan..."

The teacher nodded and smiled, pointing to a seat next to... 2 boys with auburn hair and eyes to match. I went pink and looked down at the slight stain on my shirt. Darn homosexuals were in the same class as me... "You may sit between Karou and Hikaru."  
I nodded and slowly moved to sit in-between them. They grinned and leaned over at me, smiling. "Hey look! It's the clumsy girl..." Hikaru said, smiling.

Karou nodded. "What was the chances that she would be in our class eh, Hikaru?!"

"Hey!" I protested quietly, "I am NOT clumsy! Everyone trips!" I folded my arms over my chest and sighed. "You two are really... really..." I fumbled for the right word to describe them.

I couldn't think of one.

"Aww, look, she's speechless!" one said, grinning mischievously. I looked down and shook my head in utter sadness for my predicament. This was going to be an interesting year, indeed...

* * *

**And there you have it folks! Chapter Three, Rin's POV. I am kinda pleased with this one... I hope you are too! **

**Well, congrats to all you people who survived DECEMBER 21, 2012! I did too, incase you were wondering... Also, Merry Christmas' Eve's EVE! Thats what we call it here in our house. I hope that you all are ready for Christmas, unless you have something different... Eh...**

**Happy Anythingelsethatyoucelebrate orjustDecemberifyoudon'tcelebrateanything! **

**See you in the Future!**


	4. Chapter 4: Starting School (Part Two)

**Holy Heffalump! Its been forever since I updated! Gee wiz... 0_0 Anyway... Here Maya's view of whats going on at the same time as Rin's! Confuision? Read the whole story. Mua ha ha. **

**Read on, reader... IF YOU DARE. O_o_O_o_O**

* * *

)(Mayas POV)(  
I walked down the hallway slowly, keeping to the map the chairman gave me. "1A... 1A..." I mumbled repeatedly as I turned and twisted down long corridors. Finally, I arrived at a small classroom at the end of the hall. Above it read a sign saying "Classroom 1A". I let out a sigh of relief, and fumbled with the edge of my dress. "Here I go..."

I walked slowly into the classroom, and almost immediately I was noticed. I glanced around, and saw the teacher behind his desk. "Excuse me..." I asked quietly. I had always been shy around new people, "I'm the new student, Maya Tsukiyomi… I was won-"

"Oh yes! We've been expecting you, Maya! I'm Mr. Doi. We've been expecting you for some time..." he chuckled and motioned to open seat in re middle row. "You may sit next to Hikari."

A blond boy smiled and nodded. "Hello!"

I waved and took my seat next to him as the teacher went up to the board. "Okay, today's lesson shall be covering CSC A=... 1/2sin A..." I droned him out and let out a quiet curse word. Trig... Dang why did this have to be the first class? Last year in middle school, I had barely gotten by Algebra... How on earth?...

The class droned on until the Bell rang, and by then I was extremely confused. 1/2... What? What did CSC even mean?!

Some of the Girls walked out of the room in little groups, giggling and laughing. "Excuse me, Maya?"

I looked up and saw Mr. Doi staring down at me, his nearly balding head shining. "I noticed that you had some trouble in the past years with classes like this one..."

Dang. He knew... "Yes, sir. I'm sorry..."

He waved a hand and smiled. "It's no problem! We'll just put you with a tutor. This is Kyoya Ootori. He'll help you greatly in this class!"

Great... A host club member. If I remembered right, his family had something to do with medicine, and he was a 2nd year. He was tall, with black hair and glasses. Extremely good looking, too... No wonder he was in the host club. "Hello." He said charmingly. His glasses glinted in the sunlight. "I hear your going to need help with your trigonometry. Well, I know I'll be able to help you in at area."

"Thank you... That would be greatly appreciated..." I mumbled, trying not to turn pink from embarrassment. Not only did the teacher know I sucked at Math and anything math like, but he was assigning me a tutor! God, I was going to be the worst kid in the class...  
"Maya?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh! Sorry, senpai..." I stood up, pushing my hair behind my shoulder. "When do the tutoring sessions start?"

"Why, now... Naturally we want you to get as good as possible!" Mr. Doi commented. I took a shaky nod, and sat back down.

"Thank you, I guess I'll start helping her then!" Kyoya smiled at the teacher and Mr. Doi finally left. "So, what do you need help with?"

"Everything..." I mumbled harshly. "I hate this subject..."

"Everyone hates certain subjects, Maya. None the less, we have to probably do this later. You see, I have to meet with a few friends. You may come to see me after school and get tutoring if you so wish, but you will have to pay..."

"You don't mean the host club?"

"I do, actually. That will be one of the only times I will be able to help you, that and lunch."  
I held back from rolling my eyes and bit my lip. "Fine. I might come after school." Was this guy only after money?

His gaze met mine and for a brief second I thought I saw a glimmer of relief, but as quickly as it came it faded. "Well then, we are in music room #3 if you wish to come! We'd be so glad to have you." with that, he left the room.

Well the guy was incredibly hot, and definitely had manners, but he knew how to get people to do things. If I wanted to get help with this I had to pay. Seriously?!

Well, the beginning of my year at OA was not the best it could have been, but little did I know that it was going to get much, much better.

* * *

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING ! (For all you people that care, of course.) I just had so many things going on that I didn't have time to upload. Meesa sorry.**

**So, for all you people who like to know what I'm doing, I got a new guitar for Christmas! Its black and AMAZING. I needed a new one. I have also got obsessed with LOR and... Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**I know. Someone help me.**

**Still... Yami Bakura is quite quite. So is Marik!... and Joey... and... *shuts up* I know I'm crazy.**

**Okay, so heres the deal. If I get a new comment sometime before the weeked, (Not you Susie. Sorry...) I will start an uploading schedual. For you people who liked my story... I will be expecting a comment...**

**TELL ME WHAT CHA FRIGGIN THING.**

**See ya in the future!**


	5. Chapter 5: Taste of the Host Club

**Heres a new chapter! I know that this is a really fast upload... but still. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

)(Rin's POV)(  
After the teacher finished his lecture on how Math was incredibly important and that it was going to help us in our daily lives, (Which we all found rubbish. Who was going to use trigonometry in the real world?) He let us loose,allowing us to chat away with our friends."

So, that means I sat in my seat, trying not look as awkward as I felt. Digging in my backpack, I brought out a book I hadn't read in a while. The title was 'The Angel Experiment: A Maximum Ride Novel." It was written in English, but I could read it perfectly. When you live in America for 3 years, you pick up on the language...

I had barely finished chapter one when I felt a taping on my shoulder. "Hey, Rin..."

"Whatcha reading?"

I felt a sudden dread sink into my stomach and I turned around to find The Hitachiin brothers behind me. "Agh, what do you two need? I'll pay for the freakin cup if that's what you want..."

Hikaru snickered and waved a finger. "Uh, no. That's not what we came to talk to you about."

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face. "What then?"

Hikaru put his arm on Karou's shoulder and continued, "You see, we have the host club after school, it's in the 3rd music room."

This was confusing. Were they... Inviting me? "And you're telling me this... Why?"

They looked surprised, "Well, aren't you going to come?"

"No, I don't think so." I went back to reading my book.

"Well why not?" I could tell it was Karou that had spoken.

"Because," I looked at them again, feeling agitated and bored. "I don't like having to pay to get fake compliments, and I DEFIANTLY don't like the idea of going to see two homo's talk about their sex lives."

They looked surprised. "You do know we aren't really gay, right?" Hikaru said quietly, so that the other girls couldn't hear him.

"It's just what the ladies like!" Karou finished.  
"Well, this is news. You play the part so well, I figured you must have a thing for each other!" the remark was filled with sarcasm, and I think that they took hint that I wasn't really enjoying their company.

"Don't mind them. They get annoying..." Came a higher pitched voice from beside me. I looked up and saw a boy named Haruhi, who I'd only met for a brief moment during class. He seemed nice enough... Was he in the Host Club too?

"We were just teasing her, Haruhi!" Hikaru pouted. "It's not like we were being that annoying!"

I was tempted to say that yes, they were, but I kept my mouth and shut and looked back at Haruhi. "Eh, it's okay."

He laughed and for the first time, I noticed he REALLY looked like a girl with short hair... Could he be?...

I shook my head and tossed the thought away, Pfft, no. He couldn't be cross dressing... No girl can pull off a masquerade of being male! Though I still had my doubts... Oh well. Haruhi smiled and took both of the twins by the ear. "Now leave the poor girl alone... She doesn't have to come to the Host Club if she doesn't want too."

"Awl, you spoil all out fun!" They cried in unison, body parts flailing. I rolled my eyes for... I don't know how many times and went back to reading my book. After catching the hint that I was ignoring them, they skipped off somewhere to fool some poor girls with the 'Brotherly love' thing. Ew... The whole idea of them acting gay was disgusting beyond words. They were lucky they were cute, or else I wouldn't even put up with the teasing. The bell rang again and everyone returned to their seats, getting the English notes out from the previous day. Meaning I was way behind, because when the teacher started talking, I was already lost. Someone saw the confusion on my face and pushed me their notes, careful not to let the teacher see. I glanced in the direction and caught a glimpse of Hikaru Hitachiin smiling at me. "Here, you can look of mine." he said quietly.

I giggled awkwardly, I had always been a nervous giggler, and nodded. "Thanks..." I quickly copied the notes he gave me and shoved them in my backpack. Looking of his notes for the remainder of the day, I finally understood what the teacher was saying. But by then, the end of school bell had ringed and everyone was heading out of the class. I grabbed Hikaru's arms before he could leave and gave him back his notes. "Here... And... Uh, thanks."  
"No problem, you looked confused."

"Hikaru! What are you doing?" Karou wailed as he blushed and walked over to his brother. "I missed being apart from you for so long, and you go talking to this girl?"

Hikaru glanced at me before grabbing the other twin in an embrace. "I'm sorry, Karou...'I just lent her my notes... She doesn't mean anything, I swear."

"Hikaru..." and embarrassed Karou murmured, but you could barely hear that over the chorus of screaming girls.

"OH MY GOD! HIKAOU FOREVER!"

"BROTHERLY LOVE! BROTHERLY LOVE!"

"I WISH THEY DID THIS ALL THE TIME!"

The screaming went on and on, and I finally just got over it and walked out unto the hallway, searching for the only person I thought I could possibly stand. Gosh dang, where was classroom 1A?! "Maya!" I called, keeping my eyes open. "Where are y-"

"Stop shouting, I'm right here; God!" A familiar laugh from beside me signaled at the blond had arrived.

"Maya!" I sighed in relief, "Thank goodness..." I quickly gave her a hug and we walked down the hallway, both of us taking advantage of out free period. "So, how was class?"

A growl came out of her mouth and she rolled her eyes. "Trig. Stupid trig. I even was put with a tutor... He's making me PAY to come and get tutored after school."

"Who is it?" I asked, holding back a laugh. Maya was kind of funny when she was angry...  
"Kyoya Ootori. He's from the host club, I have to go there after school today... Hey! Why don't you come with me?" Her eyes glinted with some hope until I quickly shook my head.

"I'd prefer not too... The twins invited me earlier and I told them I wasn't going. I don't want to look like a desperate girl..." Maya laughed and rolled her eyes. "What's so funny?!"

"Oh, nothing. I just found it funny for some reason..." She tugged on my sleeve. "Come on, Onee-chan. Lesh go to it!"

"No."

"Pwease?"

"No."

She whimpered and gave me a pair of big, brown Bambi eyes. "Pwetty Pwetty Pwease with a cherry in top?"

I looked down and shook my head, "Fine! Fine, God... I'll go. Not because you wanted me too, but because I'll be bored."

"What are you going to do there as I'm getting tutored?" She asked, looking happy. "Maybe you could visit the twins!"

"Huh?"

"You know... The one you bumped into." she poked my tummy quickly and winked.  
Looking disgusted, I shuddered. "No. Nononono... Please. They... Are kinda weird. Their cute, yes, but it's... Never mind."

"What were you going to say?" She questioned.

"Nothing... I'll just sit on a loveseat and draw. Or read. Or sing. Or something..." I shrugged. This was so weird... I didn't want to go... Dang Maya and her stupid Bambi eyes.

"That works!" Maya smiled, and tugged on her sleeves.

We walked around for a while longer, checking out the place. We found 4 libraries, 2 cafe's, 5 music rooms and 6 break time rooms. We started to head back to where we met, when the bell clanged loudly.

"Great," I sighed, feeling annoyed. "Well, I have to get back to class. What about you?" I asked Maya.

"Ditto. I guess I'll see you after school, meet here?" She grabbed a book off the table and smiled up at me. I nodded and she waved, "Good. See ya!"

"See ya," I replied. She went on her way to her classroom as I went back to mine.

The rest of class went by pretty fast, but I still had about a million pounds of homework. "Wonderful..." I grumbled, walking quickly over to where Maya was. The end-of-school bell had just rang, and everyone darted out of the rooms: as if it was poisoned. I guess it was, in a sense. This is school we're talking about.

Maya waved at me and I sighed. Time to head to the host club...

* * *

**Okay... okay okay okay okay okay... Well this is really really really happy for me. **

**I'm such an idiot.**

**I'm freaking out over one comment.**

**BUT STILL. IZZA COMMENT. SOMEONE ACTUALLY CARED ENOUGH TO COMMENT. X3**

**I love you.**

**Really.**

**See you on the flip side!**


	6. Chapter 6: Host Club Extravaganza!

**Sorry that I didn't update on Wednesday! I think that is going to be my update day. :3 Okie dokie then... Heres chapter 4! Hope you like.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4:  
)(HIKARU'S POV)(  
I walked down with Karou to the music room which we held the host club in. Karou yawned and put his hands behind his head. "I don't want to do this today..." he mumbled as we walked inside. I nodded in agreement and snickered when we saw the cosplay costumes we were going to wear. Lying down on the tables were outfits that looked as if they came out of a story book, which meant a bunch of fancy get up... And get this. There were masks for everyone today!

I sighed and ran my fingers though my hair. Gosh, the stuff the boss comes up with for us to wear...

"A masquerade theme?" A deep voice came from beside me. I looked over and saw Mori-Senpai standing beside Karou and me, with Honey-Senpai on his shoulders.

"Yup!" Tamaki slid into our sights, already in costume. "You guys are going to love these! And so will the ladies."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and mumbled something, grabbing her outfit and slipping behind a door to change. Karou and I grabbed out own and did the same, running behind a curtain that was used for a changing room. "These kind of feel nice, don't they?"  
I nodded in response and quickly stripped, pulling on the outfits. "I wonder if the new girl's going to come..."  
"Rin?" Karou snickered, "Gosh, you've taken a liking to this girl rather quickly, haven't you?"  
"No I haven't..." I rolled my eyes and fitted my face with the mask. It only covered my eyes and the bridge of my nose. Karou's was the exact same.  
"Hey! We're twins!" Karou exclaimed.

I snickered and we slowly walked out of the changing room. Everyone was out except us. Honey-Senpai was dressed in an all-white suit with a bunny mask, and Mori-Senpai was wearing the exact same. The boss was wearing a dark blue suit with matching mask, and Haruhi was wearing purple. Kyoya walked in dressed in a walked in light green. "Alright... It seems that we are behind schedule... A certain pair of twins took a while to dress out." he glared at the two of us and we smiled. He rolled his eyes and dropped the clipboard. "Let's go ahead and let them in, I suppose..."

Tamaki nodded and skipped over to the doorway. "In 3...2...1..."

The doors flew open and a mob of girls came in, their money in hand. "Welcome, ladies..." We all said simultaneously.

After this, we heard lots of screaming, most of the conversation being about how 'hot' we looked, and some of them calling dibs on us. Karou and I smiled at them, and I saw some random hearts flutter up put of the crowd.

We soon got everything settled down, and Karou and I were placed with our first guests. Most of the guests we had were regulars. Occasionally we had a new customer. That wasn't too often, though.

"How have you ladies been?" I asked the two girls in front of us. I put my elbow on the table and leaned my chin onto my hand.

The girls, whose names were Clair and Monique, started to ramble on and on about what their day had been like. Usually, I would be listening to them. Today was different. I found my eyes constantly flickering to the doors, as if I was waiting for someone to walk through them. Karou noticed and started to talk twice the amount as usual, and jabbed me in the side with his elbow.

I jerked back to reality and glared at him. "What was THAT for?!" I demanded. Karou's face went soft and pink. He looked down. "I'm sorry..." His eyes met mine and looked as if they were about to cry. "You... Just weren't paying attention to me..."

"Oh, Karou..." I whispered. I engulfed him in a hug, resting my head on his, "It's alright... I forgive you..." I murmured, stroking his hair.

This earned multiple squeals and screams from our guests, and I had to hold back a snicker.

The doors opened again and I couldn't help but glance at the entrance again.  
"Dear God... Are you sure we're in the right place?..." Rin announced, standing in the doorway.

The blond girl nodded -wasn't her name Maya?- "Yeah. I only have to be here for tutoring..."

"So, I don't have to stay?" The both of them looked extremely uncomfortable, and Rin edged out of the room again.

Maya's grabbed her hand and whimpered, "Please stay?... I don't want to look like a loner desperate girl..."

Rin reluctantly nodded and finally stepped in.

By this time, Karou and I's guests had left. The both of us jumped over to where Maya and Rin were, smiling. "Welcome, ladies!" we said in unison, "And welcome to the host club. Five dollars please..."

"What?! Maya, you didn't tell me that we needed to bring money..." Rin furiously searched in the small pockets sewn into her dress and finally came up with the money, and Maya handed in a five dollar bill.

"Sorry..." Maya smiled at me and fidgeted, "I'm here for tutoring... Kyoya said I had to come here in order to get the help I needed.

"Oh..." Karou started.

"Kyoya told us..."

"Is he going to be tutoring you?"

Maya nodded, "I said that..."

The both of us pointed to the table were Kyoya's sat, currently guestless and writing down stuff in his little black book. "He's over there."

Maya nodded and rushed off go where Kyoya sat and gave him a weak smile. He smiled back, and they engaged into conversation.

Rin sighed and glanced at us, since we were still standing behind her. "So... Uh... Can I sit down somewhere?..." She asked.

We nodded, "Be our guest..." We both said together.

"Uh..." She protested, "I'm not here to be your guest..."

"Of course not! You're just our friend..." We said in unison.

"I-I don't know..." She mumbled.

I slipped and hand under her chin and lifted her face up, "Come on..." I said softly. "It's alright to hang out with us..."

I felt her face grow hot and her heart skipped a beat. "F-Fine..."

I Chuckled and moved backwards, standing next to my brother. Karou gave me a wary look and smiled shyly at Rin.

"Do you have any homework?..." I asked as we sat down at the table. She nodded and pulled out a backpack, which was filled with papers and books. "I feel like my backs about to break!"

"We all feel like that on our first day..." I smiled at her again and pulled out mu Trig homework, "I can help you if you like..."

"Thank you..." She mumbled and got out a few pencils.

Until 5 o'clock we worked together, on Trig homework and various other papers that were due.

Finally, all of the girls left, Except for Rin and Maya... Maya was still working with Kyoya, and Rin was struggling with and English project. She cursed quietly and threw the notebook on the floor. "Stupid freaking homework! It can go shrivel up and DIE."

Karou and I couldn't help but laugh at her anger, "Whoa, what did it do to you?" I asked, snickering.

"I hate English..." She murmured. "Why do we even call it English?! WE LIVE IN JAPAN!" She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

Then, she leaned backwards and the chair snapped under the stress of her weight. She collapsed to the ground and cursed again. "WHY ON FRICKIN EARTH DID I HAVE TO FALL?!" She yelled angrily.

'She's cute when she's angry...' I thought absentmindedly. Immediately, I suppressed a blushed. Did I just think that this girl was CUTE?! I barely even knew her... This was ridiculous... I... Well...

I reached my hand out to help her up, but she quickly stood up on her own. "Thanks anyways..." she gave me a weak smile.

Kyoya walked over with a slight smile on his face. His smile turned up-side down and he sighed. "What happened...?"

Karou smirked and pointed to Rin, "Chair fell down."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, "You broke the chair?"

"I didn't mean to!" Rin cried, "Really!"

Kyoya sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'll let it go... This time saying as it was a cheap chair... You're lucky it wasn't a loveseat..."

"Oh, thank you." She pulled at the hem of her dress, "You think I'm so fat I'd break a loveseat?!"

"I didn't mean it like that," Kyoya protested.

"Sure sounded like it," She laughed and scratched her head, "Just kidding. I forgive you..."  
Maya rolled her eyes and sighed, "Classic Rin..."

Rin gave a cheesy smile and skipped over to where her blond friend stood. "Well... Thank you for letting me come and tutor, Kyoya," Maya said. Kyoya nodded and flashed her a smile. Only this wasn't one of his fake, host club smiles... This one actually looked genuine.  
"Anytime."

Rin sighed, "Can we go now Maya? I have to go home and babysit my siblings..."  
Maya's waved at us and the two of them ran out of the room. Tamaki laughed and put his hands behind his head, "Well, They're nice!"

Kyoya made a grunt of agreement and wrote something sown, "The one with black hair seems to like break our stuff..."

Honey gripped his bunny, "I like them too! They're really nice! I wonder if they like cake..."  
Mori cracked a smile and Karou Winked at me. After out last helping of cake, provided by Honey, everyone went home. Our family's limousine was in the shop, so Karou and I had to walk.

"Today had a pretty big turnout, didn't it?" Karou asked, glancing at a road sign.  
I nodded and started at the sidewalk, counting each step as I took it. Karou nudged me, "Are you doing alright? You seem really distracted today..."

"I guess I kind of am... I must not have gotten a lot of sleep last night." I shrugged.

Karou smirked, "I really don't think that's the case..."

Confused, I asked, "What?"

"Oh come on," Karou said, "Don't tell me I have to say it."

"Say what?!"

Karou rolled his eyes and waved a hand, "Never mind. It'll be more interesting if you find out yourself..." he walked ahead of me, chuckling quietly.

"FIND OUT WHAT?!" I ran after him, really wondering what on earth he was meaning.  
Karou glanced back and ran faster in front of me. He had always been a little slower than I had been, so I caught up with him eventually. By this time, however, we were in the driveway of out mansion. The setting sun preached out from behind the chimney, and we walked inside quickly. Our mother smiled at us from the kitchen, "Hello boys! How was school? I made sandwiches for supper if you're hungry..."

The both of us ran over to where she sat and gobbled down the sandwiches as fast as we could. Mom laughed and walked away, probably to work on her magazine...

I finished eating and ran upstairs to shower, which I did in a matter of minutes. As Karou took his, I got into my pajama pants and Crawled into bed, a sudden flash of tiredness overcoming my body. I yawned and soon felt my eyelids grow heavy. They crashed into my bottom ones and I fell into a dreamless, deep sleep.

* * *

**So, how was it? This one was kinda longer then my other ones. At least, I think it is. Around 2000 words! YAY. **

**So, as I said up at the top, I think that on Wednesdays I am going to update this Fanfiction. Mua ha ha. **

**So, COMMENT. PLEASE COMMENT. If you are reading this story, I want you to comment. :3 I'll love you forever. Heehee.**

**See you on the flip side!**

**-Ruby-chan**


	7. Chapter 7: Kyoya and I

Chapter 5:  
)(MAYA POV)(

WAHHHH. WAHHH. WAHHH. WAHHH. WAHHHHHHHHHH-

SMACK!

I groaned as I hit my alarm clock. Glancing at the time, I saw that it was 5:30. This was the time that I got up every morning. I pulled myself out of my comfortable bed and rubbed the sleep sand out of my eyes. Stumbling into my bathroom, I pulled off my clothes and got on my uniform for school. No matter what Rin said, I always thought that I looked crappy in this stupid dress. I hated dresses, oh so much. They squeezed in all the wrong places and were baggy where I didn't want them to be. The penny loafers were even worse, though…. And don't even get me started on the white stockings. Those were as scratchy as hell….

Pulling my hair out of the pony tail I put it in every night, I flicked the switch on my curling iron to straighten my hair. Yeah. That's right…. I straighten my hair with a curling iron. I'm amazing, (or so Rin says).

I began to straighten my hair and I pushed my glasses on the brink of my nose. I hated the way I looked in the mirror, my glasses throwing off my complexion. I sighed and started to curl my bangs over my forehead when I heard my phone go off. No doubt it was Rin… I texted her every morning.

My phone continued to make as beep and buzz, so I finally went over to check it. To my surprise, the number was one I didn't recognize. Frowning, I picked it up and opened the message.

_Hello, this is Kyoya. Did you do the homework I assigned you last night?_

While he had been tutoring me last night, he gave me some extra problems to do along with my regular Trig homework. I had finished them, but I was almost absolutely sure that I had gotten them wrong. _Yes…._ I replied. _Are you going to check them in Trig?_

The reply came almost immediately, _ I suppose so. Show me when the bell rings for break._

_Alright, Kyoya. _

I set down my phone and set my head in my hands. "Kyoya doesn't seem like the guy to text… I didn't think a lot of rich people did," I mumbled to myself. I stood up and walked upstairs, making myself a bowl of cereal with two pieces of toast, and a glass of milk. This was routine for me. I quickly scarfed it down and met my mom in the garage, where she started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I hopped in and she drove me to Ouran, which was 30 minutes away from where I lived. Once we arrived, I ran inside and quickly met up with Rin.

"Hey, Maya!" She shouted, hyper per usual. She was always so hyper in the morning… I found it amazing.

"Hey, Rin. How'd you sleep?" I re-adjusted my backpack and smiled.

"Great, actually… I still am really tired. Funny thing, though… I was listening to One Direction last night and I had this crazy dream about Niall and I. Something to do with driving in a car and getting ice cream…. His accent was so cute, though…" She finished her ramble and looked at a clock. "Holy fashizzlenuts, I have to get to class! I'm going to be late if I don't. It's on the other side of the school!"

I laughed and stood beside her, "Rin, calm down… my class is too… and school doesn't start until eight o'clock. It's 7:40…."

She glanced at her watch again and took a deep breath, "oh, you're right. I read my watch wrong. Goodness gracious goodness." She laughed and clasped her hand on my shoulder, "Let's go, eh?"

I nodded and we walked over to the other side of the school, glancing around for one of the host club members. Ever since yesterday, I was feeling oddly comfortable around them. Kyoya was nice, sweet, and incredibly smart. Tamaki was sweet… but he was slightly dramatic. Then again, I was used to that with my friends, so I felt like I would get along with them well. The twins were hilarious, Honey was sweet… And Mori was quiet. I was quiet as well, so that means we wouldn't really have anything to hate about each other since we would probably never talk to each other. I was fine with that; I didn't talk to a lot of people.

"Maya! Come on!" Rin screamed from in front of me. I shook myself out of the daze I fell into and apologized, smiling. I ran over to where she was and we finally arrived to our classes, "Well, see ya Maya!" Rin waved and went into her classroom, and was instantly bombarded by the twins.

Laughing silently, I took a few hesitant steps into my classroom and saw Kyoya sitting in his chair near the back of the room. I set my stuff down next to Hikari (Who I sat next to in class) and pulled out my homework that Kyoya assigned me. "Hello, Kyoya…" I said quietly, standing in front of his desk.

Kyoya looked up immediately and gave a half-smile, "Hello, Maya. Do you have the homework I assigned you?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I got them all wrong." I handed him my papers and smiled slightly, "By the way, how did you get my phone number? I never gave it to you.

Kyoya took the papers and started to grade, "Oh, yes…" He said absentmindedly, "The school directory. They have everything there is to know about you in there."

I blush slightly and looked upwards, feeling like an idiot. Of course that where he got my number, why didn't I think of that before? Baka… baka baka baka baka…. "Oh, that makes sense."

He nodded and graded the rest of my paper. Out of the 10 problems, I got 4 wrong, "60%, Maya. I know that you can do better than this."

I grit my teeth and sighed, I always get some wrong, "I'm sorry, Kyoya… you should have expected that. I stink at trigonometry."

He shook his head and stood up, pushing his glasses up on his nose, "You're too hard on yourself, Maya. You're going to do fine as long as you practice."

"I am practicing."

"Not with any motivation," he smirked.

I frowned, "I do have motivation!"

"No, it seems that you don't. You don't enjoy this class," his glasses glinted, "You will do fine as long as I continue tutoring you." He stood up and went to the front of the class, motioning me to come with him, "Sensei isn't here today, so I will be the teacher. Continue to pay attention in class." He nodded at me and clapped to bring the class to order.

I sat down where I laid my stuff and listened to him intently, his deep voice filling the entire room. I could see some of the girls swoon over him and zone out. Rolling my eyes, I took detailed notes and found this lesson quite passable, much to my surprise. Yesterday, he taught me what he was teaching now. I answered all the questions and smiled, I was doing great.

The bell rang again and closed my book. Hikari poked me on the back and smiled, "Maya, are you doing anything during break?" He blushed and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

Almost on cue, a familiar black haired girl ran in, "Maya! Maya Maya Maya Maya COME ON."

I watched disappointment wash over Hikari's face and I gave him a small smile, "Maybe next, Hikari-kun." I ran out of the room and gave a great big sigh, "I don't think you know it, but I think you just saved me from humiliating poor Hikari."

"Did he almost ask you out?!" She squealed quietly, her blue eyes wide, "That's so sweet."

I nodded and bit my lip, "I've been here two days and I've already got an admirer."

"You mean two! I think Kyoya likes you, too." She poked me and I blushed a hot pink.

"He does not!" I mumbled, looking at my toes and trying to hide a smile, "He's just my tutor…"

"Sure he is," Rin challenged, grinning. "Well, I'm going to go and eat my lunch. You coming?"

I looked up and tried to push my blush away, "Hai!" I smiled and ran after her. We arrived in the cafeteria, and I sat down on a table away close to Rin. We still didn't know very many people here, but at least I knew Rin and the host club members. Rin gobbled down her food like a madman as I slowly ate my ham and mayonnaise sandwich. She was done before I was even finished.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom!" Rin announced, smiling in my direction. She ran off to the doorway and I sighed, the girl had the bladder of a squirrel.

Not five minutes after she left, Someone else sat in front of me.

I looked up and saw the dark haired Kyoya, crossing his arms over his chest, "I hate to waste host time, so I am going to tutor you now. If you still want to come to the host club, you are more than welcome to."

I hid a blush and smiled, (I'm an easy blusher) and I nodded slightly, "Alright, that's fine with me. I might, it all depends on what Rin feels like doing after school."

He nodded and pulled out a sheet of note book paper, "So, what did you have trouble with in class today?"

I thought for a second and shook my head, "I don't think I really had to much trouble with anything, you taught me the majority of things that I needed to learn for today's lesson yesterday."

Kyoya smirked, "You caught onto that, didn't you? Yes, well, I'll work on tomorrows lesson with you. Mr. Dai tells me his lesson plans for the year so I know when I need to come in and tutor kids like yourself."

"I'm not a kid… this is my 10th year! I'm a freshman!" I defended myself and laughed quietly.

"Of course not… I meant to say students." He gave a faint smile and I felt a sudden urge to giggle…

Why was I feeling this way? I had only known the boy less than a day and my heart was beating like a bass drum…

What had happened to me?

* * *

**Ohhh... look like our little Maya is growing feelings for a certain boy we all know... Heehee. **

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading my story! I'm eteranally gratefull. Seriously...**

**Now, I give you directions.**

**Only One Direction. Heh. (Didja catch that?)**

**COMMENT. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO. IF YOU DON'T, ILL DIE. DIE!**

**Hee hee. Sorry, I just have more followers than I do comments... is that a good or bad thing?! XD**

**Well... anyways... See you on the flip side, yo!**

**OH WAIT. HOLD THE TRAIN.**

**As a little detail, (As you might have noticed) I will be using some Japanese terms in this fanfiction. I bet you can pick them out. :3 if you're confused on the meaning, let me know!**

**Okay... NOW see you on the flip side!**

**~Ruby-san**

**(P.S. There are only 3 years in a Japan HighSchool. They are 10th grade freshmen. XD)**


	8. Chapter 8: Ow! My head

**Hey guys! I'm back... Oh my word I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Its been a hectic while for me... alright. I hope you like this chapter! Sorry its so short...**

* * *

Chapter Whatever….

)(RIN POV)(

I quickly ran out of the bathroom and straightened my dress, running back intothe cafeteria. I glanced around, searching for Maya again… only to find hersitting with Kyoya.

YESH. Finally, my plan had worked.

It had become obvious to me that Maya might have developed a little crush onthis boy. This kind of thing isn't that odd to her. She kind of tends to likesomebody pretty past… it's not a long drawn out process (Unlike some people I know.) It's simple. She see's someone, learn about them, and then develops a crush. It's adorable in a dorky little way.

I tip toed out of the cafeteria and snuck back into the classroom, grabbing my backpack and starting to work on my homework. I was halfway through problem 3 whenmy stomach growled ferociously. Dear Gosh, I had left my lunch back with Maya…and I had only a few bites before I went to go and use the restroom.

I sighed to myself and put a hand on my stomach, feeling my tummy rumble again."Dang, I wish I would have eaten more… Now I'm going to be starved for the rest of the day. Won't be able to think straight…" I shook my head and finished the rest of the problem I was on. I got bored with doing homework – who doesn't get bored with it? – And started to lie back in my chair. "Wee…." I mumbled, leaning back farther and farther in my chair.

BAM!

The inevitable finally happened of course… My clumsy self fell backwards, slamming into the floor. "Ah!" I screeched as my head collided with tile. The collision was jarring, and my vision went black for a minute.

I moaned and leaned back on the floor, silently cursing myself for being such a bored idiot. My vision slowly returned but stars danced in my vision. "Gosh…." I rubbed my head and sat up, glanced around the room. The ceiling spun round and round and I laid back on to the floor, rubbing my forehead. "Ow…." I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed, trying to regain my poise. Oh, the ground was so cold… and I was so tired… maybe I would rest for a minute…

* * *

"Oi, Rin are you alright?"

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times before seeing a familiar face glancing down at me. Actually, lots and lots of familiar faces. The whole class was staring down at me!

"Uhh... What?" I asked sitting up. Glancing around, I even saw my teacher trying to figure out if I was okay. I heard the question again from behind me and nodded quickly, "Yeah! Yeah I'm perfectly fine... Just taking a nap on the floor."

Karou and Hikaru came up in front of me, along with a black haired boy, "Are you sure? The chair was tipped over and you kinda have a knot on the back of your head."

Surprised, I gingerly touched my hair and felt something like a golf ball. It hurt to touch it and I groaned unhappily, "Oh, it's nothing. Hit my head a  
little, no big deal."

The black haired boy glanced at it and frowned, "You may want to go and see the nurse..."

I shook my head, some of the dizziness returning and scrunched up my nose, "No, I'm fine... Who are you?"

He looked a little hurt and I felt bad automatically for asking, "I've only been here 2 days... I don't know everyone's names... I didn't mean  
anything by it."

He regained his composure and smiled, "Of course! I knew that. I'm Nico..."

I smiled and put my hands in the pockets if my dress, "Rin... But I'm fine. Seriously, I don't need to see the nurse."

Karou sighed and shook his head, "You have a golf ball growing on the back of your head, Rin. I'm serious, go and see a nurse." he was slightly commanding, and I was taken aback by his sudden change in character.

"Alright..." I said softly. Still feeling everyone was over reacting, "I'll go."

I walked out of the room and glanced to see if anyone was following me. No one was, so I took off to the bathroom...

If I could only find the bathroom.

I was pathetic, I should have at least figured out where the bathroom was by now... But I hated using the bathroom at school.

I continued to get even more lost and still looked for a bathroom, felling like an idiot.

The bell rang 3 times while I was out... Everyone probably thought I had probably been diagnosed with cancer or something.

I felt the bump on the back of my head again and realized the swelling had gone down some, which was a good thing. I just needed some ice and I'd be fine...

I turned the corner and suddenly found myself at the doors of the school. The sun was bright in the sky and I had to shade my eyes, "It's so beautiful out..."

I hesitantly opened the doors and took a few steps outside, taking in the fresh air of springtime. I loved springtime... Birth and new life and all that jazz.

I couldn't help it, I had to keep walking. I slipped out past the courtyard, wetting my hands in a small pond in front of the school. I dried them on my blouse and hiked up my dress, running out in front of Ouran Academy. Maybe I should hat go home... Then again, I did live 20 miles away. May be a bit of a long walk. Dad would come and pick me up at 4... I glanced at my Phone and saw it was 2... School ended in 30 minutes and I stayed after for the host club. The only reason I went was so Maya wouldn't be lonely.

Oh well, it worked. I was tired of sitting around.

I ran out and smiled, walking around on the sidewalk. It was a little brisk out, since it was the beginning of spring time. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks and I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

I probably shouldn't have gone out that day, because if I never had, I would have never become involved with the rivalries of the host club... The one and only _Lobelia Academy._

* * *

**Sorry this one was so short! I really wish It was longer, but I haven't had a lot of insparation recentlty... that and I have become obsessed with Dr. Who. Yup, I am a geek. XD It's an awesome show,...really.**

**You guys have no idea how long this took me to finally post. I'm sorry I haven't posted much of anything in 3 weeks... Really I am. Forgive me?**

**Also, Thank you for everyone that commented! I am so happy that so many people enjoy my story. Seriously, I love it.**

**Again, I ask you to comment. I would love that. And in loving that, I would be happy enough to not destroy the world. So, if you comment, your saving the world. Yay!**

**Now, Ja ne... I'm going to watch Dr. Who! Finally on Season 3, heehee. **

**See you on the flip side!**

**-Ruby-san (Forgot how I sign these. XD)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Zuka Club

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I haven't updating in, like, FOREVER! DX HERE'S CHAPTER 9!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Zuka Club

I hurried alone the sidewalk, moving fast enough to keep warm and then slow enough to take in everything. I never really looked outside of the school; my Dad always picked me up the back way. I heard some birds chirping and a cold blow of wind nipped the back of my neck and my nose. I had been out for about 10 minutes and it had gotten seriously colder. No longer was the sun shining, but it felt like it was below freezing. I suppressed a shiver and glanced glanced at a bench that was on the edge of a park. I briskly walked over and sat down, my cheeks tinted pink and my hair all messed up. I sat there for a while and watched some of the children play. There was one girl in particular I found amusing. She was dressed in a puffy blue coat and a frog shoes. Her face was lit up by a smile and she ran around the jungle gym quite a few times. She looked dizzy and laid down on the grass, out of breath.

"Mommy!" She yelled. "Come play with me!"

I looked around for her mother and saw the only adult on the park. She was a curvy woman sitting on the bench opposite of me. She seemed so taken by her phone that she didn't hear her daughter pleas to play. Finally, the girl got fed up with yelling and stomped over, "Mommy, can you play wiff me?"

Her mom looked up after a minute and gave a small smile, "Not right now, Diane. Maybe later!" A message tone rang from the speakers. She looked back down at her screen and continues the message she had been typing before.

Automatically, the girl turned around and sighed in anger. She went over to the swings and hopped on one of the lower ones, pumping her legs furiously to try and soda higher then she was. She tossed glance at her mother, all of which were ignored. Instantly, I felt the exact thing the girl was. I knew what it was like, having a mom completely absorbed by something else.

I walked up and took a deep breath, rubbing my hands together to try and stay warm. I walked out of the park, smiling at the little girl as I left. The poor thing, swinging all by herself. I wiped the thoughts of her out of my mind and decided to start walking out of the school. It was colder than it had been all day and I couldn't feel my fingers.

Where I lived, the weather was so changeable that one minute it could he sunshine and rainbows, and the next it would be snowing. Now, I suppose, was one of those times. I felt something cold touch my nose and I looked up. Small white puffs fell from the clouds from above and I rolled my eyes. I wish I would have brought a jacket. 'Better than have it, not need it then need it, not have it,' my father always told me. This was one of the times I would hit myself and tell myself to listen to my father more... That is if my fingers weren't frozen off first.

My tights weren't nearly enough to keep my legs warm, and my Mary Janes kept pinching at the ends of my feet. Finally, I got sick of them and stopped for a moment to take them off. I slipped off the right one and saw speckles of blood where my big toe was, **(A.N. Did you know your big toe is called a FUMB?! :D)** and I winced in pain. I had gotten some horrible blisters over the last few days. The wind whipped my hair and I took off the other shoe and held them both in my hand.

"Here; a beautiful face like that mustn't be kept in the cold..." a voice cooed from beside me. Not a second after the voice said that, I felt a jacket slide over my shoulders.

I looked and saw a girl, possibly a few years older than me, with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed like a boy, a button up shirt and jeans, which struck me odd. It was a school day, shouldn't she be in school? She didn't look old enough to have graduated, but she didn't look young enough to be in middle school. "Thanks..." I said awkwardly, "But I'm not sure that I need it. Sorry..." I gave it back and the girl frowned.

"I'm sorry." She smiled and in saw something flash in her eyes, "Why are you out of school? A girl from Ouran Academy doesn't usually come out of the premises during school hours."

"How could you tell I go to Ouran?" I asked.

She pointed to my uniform, "You're still in your uniform. It's obvious."

"Oh," I said, mentally slapping myself, "That's right. I'm sorry; I should probably get back..." I glanced around before I realized something extremely important.

I had no idea where I was.

"Uh," I stuttered, "Could you point me to where Ouran Academy is?"

She laughed and picked me up like a princess, "I'll carry you, my darling... You look quite cold..." She grinned.

I frowned, great. MORE homosexuals. Just what I needed...

Before I could reply, she started to wrong straight in front of me. Before five minutes passed, we were standing at the door of Ouran. She walked inside and quickly flew up 2 flights of stairs, ending up outside of music room 3. Cautiously, she opened the door and a flood of rose petals floated out at us. I squinted and covered my eyes, hoping that she would just drop me offbeat the door like a loaf of bread. Sadly, that wasn't the case.

She started to twirl like a ballerina as a song rang through the air, "LOBELIAAAAAA~!"

Once the rose petrels settled, I saw all of the hosts standing in pirate costumes; I suppose they always cosplayed for this club. They all looked horrified and glanced at me, back to the woman, and back to me, obviously confused.

I shook my head and mouthed 'I have no idea...'

"How dare you leave such a beautiful girl in the cold, you filthy hosts!" she called, pointing an accusing finger at the club. "You call yourself hosts, but you leave women outside of you school!"

"Actually, I went out by myself-" I started, but Kyoya cut me off.

"Quiet, Rin..." he started, writing something down in his book.

I frowned and rolled my eyes. "Fine…" I huffed. I turned my face again to the girl who was holding me, (Wow. That's awkward.) "Who are you anyways?... What do you have against the Host Club?" I asked. She set me down and I stumbled a little.

The girl laughed and shook her head, "I am Benio Amakusa," She started seductively, "Third year at Lobelia Girl's Academy, and head of the Zuka Club!" She smiled and pointed at the boys – and Maya – in front of me. "These boys will never treat you right! At Lobelia, we could use a beautiful new addition, such as yourself…. There you will be treated as a goddess, because we have relationships' with each other….."

I think I puked a little in my mouth. I swallowed it and shook my head rapidly, "No…. er…. No no no no no no no no no no no thank you!... at all… Erm…." I gagged again and turned around, "Besides, I barely know these boys. This is only my second day at this school…"

Benio frowned and held me by my shoulders, "Then it will be all the easier for you to transfer! You have amazing grades, as well as your friend Maya over here." She smiled at her and Maya shrank back, shaking her head. It was obvious she didn't like Benio anymore than I did. In fact, not only did not like this girl, she scared the crap out of me.

"Please… Just think about it…." She begged, "We need beautiful girls like you to join us…" She begged, hugging me.

Maya squealed, "Wait, you are wanting me to transfer too?!"

Benio nodded, "The Zuka Club would be complete with you two… we are adored by all of the school… You like to be adored, don't you?"

Neither of us answered and I squirmed out of her arms, "Er…"

She sighed and tilted my face up, "Please, think of it my sweet…. We shall treat you both like princesses." With that, she walked out of the room and disappeared behind the ginormous doors of Music Room 3.

I swallowed the tiny amount of bile that rose into my mouth as she left. "I'm scarred. For life. That was terrifying."

Maya quickly nodded and drug a hand down her face. "Definitely not joining that school…."

Kyoya shook his head, "That doesn't mean that they won't stop pursuing you. It seems that the Zuka Club has dropped their interest in their last girl and have moved all their affection to you two…."

Maya glanced at him, "Who did they like beforehand?"

The room suddenly got tense and Hikaru and Karou glanced at Haruhi, who stood awkwardly in the back of the room. My mouth dropped open and I gasped, "HARUHI?! I thought they only like girls!"

Tamaki scoffed and swung his head from side to side, "They do! And not Haruhi! Haruhi's a guy!"

Maya didn't look convinced and I cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really?..." I went up to Haruhi and she looked kinda scared, "Hey," I asked, "Does this hurt?"

I pushed her hard in the chest and she winced, falling down, "OW!" She yelled, crossing her arms over her chest. Her face was a dark red, "That HURT!"

I laughed and pointed, "Hey Maya! Haruhi's a girl!"

Maya nodded and Tamaki looked appalled. "You…. You…. You!..." He stuttered and I nodded.

Maya laughed and sat back, "Ahh, typical Rin."

"Typical me!" I grinned.

* * *

**ANNNNDDD There you have it, folks! Heehee. I hoped you like this chapter, even though its kinda short. **

**And now I get to freak out. OH MY GOODNESS OH MY GOODNESSSSSSSSSSSS I GOT A COMMENT FROM ONE OF MY FAVORITE FANFICITON AUTHORS EVER. YESH. WIN. WIN WIN. **

**Sorry for that, I really like her story. (You should check it out: "Diary of a Reluctant Rich Girl" - The Phantom Alchemist. Its rated M, and is a OHSHC Fanfiction. I am in love with it and it is almost finished. 2 more chapters! DX) **

**But thank you for all you comments! I love seeing what you all think. I am honsesty surprised that some of you actually like this story, and I'm trying to write more, but it's been hard. So, I'll update whenever I can. :3 I love you all!**

**See you in the future, (I just realized how stupid that sounds. I shall change it.)**

**Puppy dogs and Kittens,**

**Ruby-chan**


	10. Chapter 10: First Time for Everything

**Chapter 10: First Time for Everything**

_'The next day was remotely normal, saying as the events from the day before were strange enough to be questioned. It was difficult to say what was on everyone's mind - especially Maya's - with the whole Zuka club thing. It wasn't brought up in class by the twins, and the rest of the host club hadn't started dressing as girls. (Which Haruhi told me that they had done that exact thing when the Zuka club asked her to transfer.)_

_Over the course of the week, it had_ started_ to become a habit to walk to the music room after school with Maya for her Trig tutoring. Most of the days I chose and sit in the back of the room and draw, maybe write a little. I'd try to get my homework done, but most days I'd get frustrated and put it off until later. On other days, I sat back and watched the hosts do all their work. It was immediately obvious to me that Tamaki defiantly had a way with the ladies and could tell them exactly what they needed to hear. They would swoon and squeal over the things he'd say, but never would they actually make a move on him. I found this interesting, saying as that when Tamaki talked them, he often got ridiculously close to their lips… _

_Honey, on the other hand, was adorable as always, talking about cake and his late grandma. The girls who would request him always seemed to be people who loved kids, or just found him adorable in every way. Mori would sit and smile everyone once in a while as the girls asked him a question. I've never heard him speak more than one sentence at a time, and those small sentences he does put together are always directed to Honey. _

_Kyoya is more collected and reserved that any of the other hosts, but I don't get to see him flirt to often because he's always with Maya. The small times he does get to meet with his guests, however, are usually filled with intellectual conversations, and not chit chat and side topics. _

_Then the twins are their own type of people…. They constantly play the 'brotherly love' card when they feel like the topics that are brought up are extremely boring, or their losing the customers. Their always hugging each other or look into each other's eyes with their lips millimeters apart. I found that the most disturbing out of every single stunt they pull, but maybe it's just because I'm not a huge thing about gay love._

_Eventually, they all finish up their little business and we'd hang out for little while and clean up the music room. This is the time where I actually got to talk to everyone. We'd joke and bicker about homework and teachers, the they'd talk about some of the girls that they'd met that girls, if there were any new customers, and if any of them had confessed that day. After this, Kyoya would hold a meeting and tell the boys things they needed to work on and all that jazz while Maya and I waited in the back of the room for them to get done. One day, we tried to leave as Kyoya was lecturing the boys about not talking to the girls enough and he completely freaked on us and banned us from leaving before the meeting was over. I was always thankful that they never really lasted long, the longest one's have lasted maybe 15 extra minutes. After they were all done, we'd go out and wait for our parents or walk home._

_I wondered how Tamaki and the rest of them could do it, flirt with so many women. I admired how they could restrain themselves around certain ones and bring out the flirtatious side of the quieter girls. I also wondered if the girls knew that the boys weren't really in love with them… and if they had no idea how much their hearts would be broken if they found out. Pfft, glad I wasn't one of them.'_

I closed my journal and glanced at the clock. It was 9:30 at night and I needed to wake up at 5:30 the next morning. I sighed and slid the leather bound book under my mattress, changing into my pajamas: which consisted of a tank top and sweatpants. I went over to my dresser and quickly ripped a hairbrush through my black hair. After that I washed my face and took off all the makeup I wore during the day (Which wasn't much.)

Right before I climbed into bed and turned out the lights, I heard a buzzing from my nightstand. Then came my text ringtone for Maya, the moo of a cow.

I ran over to where it was and unlocked it, wondering what she would be texting me at this hour. She was usually asleep before I was.

_"Rin, after school tomorrow, instead of in music room three the host club is doing something at the park so we're going to have to meet there"_ The text read,_ "That is, if you're going with me tomorrow."_

I rolled my eyes and texted back, _"Duh I'm going. I have nothing better to do anyway, do I? xD G'night Maya."_

I turned my phone off and put it on its charger, then pulled out my radio and put in an OBB cd. They were a Christian American Band I had gotten hooked on while I was in America. I turned off my light and then snuggled into giant, fluffy mass of my covers. I grabbed my stuffed animal, Liony the Lion, and yawned, saying a quick prayer and then falling asleep.

I woke up with my face in the bed, and drool coating most of my face and the fabric that covered my pillows. Yawning, I faintly heard an annoying beeping sound, and then realized that it was only my alarm clock. I lazily rolled to the edge of my bed and hit the snooze button, grumbling about how much I hated school. I peeled myself from beneath the covers and stumbled over to my bathroom, where I proceeded to splash my face with ice cold water.

This snapped me out of my sleepy daze almost immediately and I sputtered and spit, shuddering. I groaned and started from then to go through my daily routine, which consisted of ripping a hairbrush through my hair again, brushing my teeth and looking I had rabies, and then putting on my mascara and eyeliner. Then, I got my dress out of the dryer (I have to wash it every night) and slipped it on along with all the accessories that I'm forced to wear with it.

By this time it was 6 o'clock, so I had a little time before my dad took me to school. I woke up my sister and ran into the kitchen, quickly making me and the family breakfast. You see, my parents had gotten divorced about a year ago and I didn't see my mom nearly at all. I had to take on all of the motherly chores which meant cooking, cleaning, and helping my sister and brother with homework.

I made some eggs and French toast, and then laid them all out on the table with some Orange Juice. I glanced through the pantry that was hidden beside our oven and sighed; I would have to run by the store later. Of course, to get stuff from the store I would have to get money. And that means I'd have to go to work.

I sighed and shook my head, quickly making a list of everything that we need. Stuffing the small piece of paper into my pocket, I grabbed my backpack, a piece of bacon, and then ran out of the kitchen and into the garage, where Dad was waiting for me in the car.

We drove to school and he dropped me off, telling me goodbye and then drove off. I smiled and slugged my backpack along, rubbing my eyes. Even though it was 7:15 now, I was extremely tired and void of all energy that I had acquired the day before. I groaned and made my way into the school, running off to my classroom.

The day went by normally. I was pestered by the twins, bombarded with homework, and then pestered some more. The only peace I ever got was when I went to the bathroom… which, by the way, was HUGE. I swear, Barack Obama could come in here and he would find it even better than the White House's lavatory!

Finally, the bell rang. I ran outside of the classroom and waited for Maya for a bit, happy when she finally showed up. "Hey, Maya." I smiled.

She waved and was about to say something when the twins walked by, "Hey," Karou asked, "Are you guys going to the host club today?"

We both nodded and I put my hands behind my head, "Why?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Nothing. We just figured we should show you where the park is… since you probably don't know."

I rolled my eyes and hesitantly agreed. I mean, why not? I wasn't used to this part of town, and I sure didn't want to get lost.

Hikaru smiled and put an arm behind Karou's shoulders, and Karou put his arm behind Hikaru's waist. "Let's go then!" They said in unison, smirking.

Maya and I followed slowly behind then, dragging our homework-heavy bags. "Is it much farther?" Maya asked.

Karou shook his head and pointed in front of us, "Nope. We're here."

We walked inside of the gate and raised an eyebrow, seeing as there were no fan girls here yet. The both of us walked with our bags to where we usually would sit when we heard a voice from behind us, "You girls may want to put those bags somewhere else. Host's shouldn't carry around their school supplies."

The both of us spun on our heels to see Honey (On Mori's shoulders), Tamaki, Kyoya, and the twins standing in front of us. All of them looked smug and were hiding something behind their backs. "What do you mean?!" I asked, wondering if I had heard them wrong.

Tamaki pulled out two maid costumes from behind his back and smiled huge, "Starting today, you both are official members of the host club!"

Maya's jaw dropped along with mine and we both shook our heads, "Uh, I'm just here for tutoring, Kyoya," Maya barely managed to get out.

Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "Until now. Both of you girls have cost this club a lot of money, you know."

I scoffed, "How?"

Kyoya turned his gaze to me. "You see, since you girls came, our profits have been going down. Maya has been stealing most of my time, which gets me less time to talk with our guests. Rin, you have just been sitting there on the opposite side of the room and talking to the twins as they are working. Their guests have gone down, and to be honest, most of them hate your guts."

I was about to say something but was cut off again, "And not to mention that there have been guys peering in the music room windows to try and check you girls out. So, the rest of the club and I have agreed that to bring out profits up back to normal, or above that, we are forced to resort to making you both the first female hosts."

Maya raised her eyebrows and looked baffled, "Haruhi's a girl!"

"But she doesn't act like it. You two, on the other hand, will. Now quick, go into the rest rooms over there and change quickly while the rest of us do so." Kyoya had everyone reveal black and white butler costumes which matched the white and black maid costumes they wanted us to wear.

"B-But…. I don't want to wear that!" I protested, pointing at the cosplay outfit.

"I think it would look cute, Rin-chan!" Honey said sweetly, "And you two May-chan!"

"It was Renge's idea!" The twins said in unison, laughing at our faces.

My face went blank and I face palmed. Renge was the Host Club's Manager who was currently on a trip back in her home country of France.

I groaned and grabbed the outfit out of Kyoya's hand, semi-annoyed at this stupid idea, "Alright. Whatever." I ran over to the park bathrooms.

I ran into a stall and quickly changed, lacing up the back all by myself. After I was finished, I stepped out and groaned. I looked like I had stepped out of Tokyo Mew-Mew…

You had to be kidding me.

* * *

**Hey Ya'll! Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it;s a little boring, I'm kinda having writers block. :/**

**Alright. So, here's the deal. I want to have some more comments on this story... So I'm gunna need 3 more comments (At least!) Until I post the next chapter. Also... I kinda want to try something random to see if anyone reads my 'Author's Notes'.**

**Go ahead and hit me with a question! I'd love to hear what you'd like to know about me. I'll include the answers in my next chapter. They can be any sort of question... they could be crazy questions like, "Hey! Have you ever ridden a giraffe across Alabama on a Tuesday in July?"**

**The answer would be no, by the way.**

**So... Comment. 3 Comments = Chapter out. Commment = Question. Kapeesh? Alright. Well, happy weekend to you all! I love you guys.**

**COMMENT. FOLLOW. FAVORITE.**

**Now, broski. Really.**

**-Ruby-chan**


End file.
